Through My Worst and Best Moments
by Rosa Shay
Summary: When a family has a horrible nightmare, after several years, they meet again and explain how it felt to publish a book
1. Clarke's Point of View 1

_Part 1_

_About Everyone In the Family_

Chapter One

About Clarke Veslan

(Clarke's Narrator)

Hi, I'm Clarke Veslan, and I'm twenty years old. I have five siblings. I'm here to tell you, a story that the Veslan family, _MY_ family will never forget. It's a story where this family stayed strong to keep its family members alive and fought for everyone's life. This family cooperated to survive, and not only that, but they never gave up. This is the story where we share our feelings with you. This story is amazingly hard and I won't blame you for crying. Everybody cries, but just think how we might feel in the situation we had. It contained with horrible moments, sad moments, but happily, no one of us dies, because we believed in our family that we could survive this nightmare and we kept strong. But first, let me tell you how this is going to work.

First of all, this story is through different person's point of view. Each chapter is told from a different person. But there is one pattern. There is an order of who goes after whom. When I'm done with this chapter, everybody will introduce themselves with their own chapter. First goes me, the my sister, Melody, then my brother, Robot, then my dad, Mr. Katrino, then my sister, Daisy, then my brother, Jamercy, then, my mom, Mrs. Veslan, and finally my sister, Marisela. Let me explain what I like.

I love my college that I'm going to go to. It is called MIT. I want to be a scientist when I graduate from graduate school. I love horses, when I was younger, my father and me would go to a farm two miles away. In that farm, I saw the beautiful horses there. I wished I would get to ride them someday, but I was really scared to ask. I also love my younger siblings. They're really fun to talk to. They are also really fun to go anywhere with. When I was younger, I remember saying that I loved to play with them. Sometimes I still love to play with my youngest sister, Marisela. But most of all, I love my family. I know that we are strong, and we hadn't deserved what happened to us, many years ago. I still can't drop it, even though I want to. It's just too hard. Actually, no family deserves to what happened to us, because many families are good and bad in some ways. But still, in the world, there are many people that something horrible happened to them, which they _DIDN'T_ deserve. Many people's families were ruined because someone in their family dies or something like that. Happily, _WE_ survived our tragedy, and I'm happy with that because I know that I should be. I have a small amount of things that I don't like.

There's not many things that I don't like. I don't like cancer. This sickness kills lots of patients with it, one of my sisters got cancer, but she was with luck and survived it. I also don't like teasers and jerks. I think that they are stupid, but the only reason that I don't like them because I had people teasing me thousands of times throughout my elementary, middle and high school years because of my siblings. I also don't like books that someone dies in them. Now I know how they feel, because many people in the hospital that I met in lots of certain scenes in the story dies, and I don't like them even more.

Well, now, I have to give the copywriter, to my sister, Melody who's screaming at me to give her the copywriter. I'm pretty sure that she can't wait to tell stuff about her. Well, I've got to go.


	2. Melody's Point of View 1

Chapter 2

About Melody Veslan

(Melody's Narrator)

Hi, I'm Melody Veslan and I'm fifteen years old. I'm the third youngest sibling in the family, which in fact I don't really like because I get bossed around a lot. I'm one of the struggler's of the crisis that happened in _MY_ family. Even though I don't really remember some parts to the struggle, I still was in the crisis and remember some of the other parts to it. Well, Clarke is asking me to talk about myself, well I will. In fact, I will after I say something. This "nightmare" of the family was horrible, and throughout the horrible events my family and me had was one thought, that this family won't overcome the "nightmare", but, gladly, we _DID!!!_ I'm so happy that the crisis was over because it lasted for about five through six years, and in the middle of it, well, I thought that one of us will die. Well, I like many things. Listed below, are the things I like.

I like my school friends that are my age. Most of my friends have known of what happened to my crisis, heard of it, or was part of it. In fact, if it wasn't for the crisis, I wouldn't be that popular as I'm today. I wasn't that popular when this didn't happen. I'm not saying that this crisis was good but it did have some rewards. For example, it _DID_ get me popular, or I _DID_ get interviewed, or another thing: presents. I _DID_ get a lot of presents from neighbors, strangers, or some people from other countries because they felt sorry for my family. Probably my favorite present that I got, was a game called HorseOpoly. It's a game that involves horses, my favorite animal. I also like decorating art. This is a type of art that I made up. It consists of any drawing. You could draw from shapes to animals. This type of art is really on the type of mood you are in. If it's dark, then it shows that you are in a mad mood. If it has dark and light colors, then it shows that you're in an ok mood. If its light colors, well, its self explanatory. I also love graph drawings. It's a type of drawings where you find a picture, graph it, get a piece of paper, graph it the same way, and draw. It's a more realistic way of drawing. I also don't like not so many things.

I don't like a small amount of things. I don't like my annoying younger brother, Jamercy. He teases me how stupid I'm, how I go to small group in my class, how I need a lot of attention because teachers found out that I have dyslexia. I also don't like my school principal, Mr. Smithson because he is _SO_ stupid. He is mean, doesn't do his job right, well, just plain annoying, more annoying than Jamercy. I don't like an eighth grader, who goes to my school. She calls me her "queen" for some reason. I'm not going to say her name, you'll soon find her name out from the story anyway. Though, I won't say right now, because I don't want to be that mean. Writing someone else's name in a book is kind of mean, in _MY_ opinion. So I'll just maybe think of just another name instead of saying her real name. I also don't like the subject History because it's so boring. My History teacher, Ms. Levington is nice, but she teaches her class in a boring sort of way. She's like, _Now lets just take out our textbooks, class. I'm going to assign you to read thirty pages in class and answer like forty-five questions. At home I want you to finish the rest if you didn't finish. If you're done, I'll give you a pop quiz. If you're not, you'll get a quiz tomorrow, _in a low, slow tone. Well, it's true. I don't like how we get quizzes every single, stupid day. Every other day, we have to read like thirty to forty pages and then answer many more questions. The next day, there's a quiz on it with no WARNING. I just hate that. There's a way that this book works.

This book is different from many other books. When people talk, the words are in _italics_ like _that. _I don't know why, just Clarke said that we have to do it that way. I mean, I kind of like this way because the book is different from many other books, but it's harder to understand because it's unusual. Also, if the narrators, which will be me or Clarke will interrupt a part of a chapter, when we will, we will skip a line and put brackets around what we are saying. Well, now my brother, Robot wants to say something in his chapter, so I guess I should give him the laptop, so bye.


	3. Robot's Point of View 1

Chapter 3

About Robot

(Robot's Narrator)

Hi, I'm Robot Veslan and I'm seventeen years old. I had a big adventure in this crisis, that _MY _family had. I involved in the crisis, _I_ actually don't know what happened after I left my family (by accident) for five years when my family moved to New Orleans, Louisiana, America. When I came back to my family, they told me everything that happened, and when _I _just turned fifteen, the crisis had ended. They told me everything that had happened when I was ready to be told. I really had a tough adventure when the crisis was happening. I hated it, and it filled a lot of bad memories of a _BIG _part of my life. People, police and animals that looked for people looked for me for two long years and they couldn't find me. After the two long years, they gave up. At the third year, I saw a small, tiny glimpse of Daisy, who, also had a big adventure of her own. She had a beautiful face, with sad, red eyes. That's how, later I saw my family. In the chapters I will explain how, when, and what my feelings were through my horrible adventure. Before I tell what I like, I have to explain how these chapters that are told from _MY_ point of view will work.

This book is going to work differently from many other books. Each chapter is going to tell part of my story, then, at the end of the story the stories will meet. My suggestion is to get a notebook, and write the main parts through each chapter, so then, you could understand what each child/person is saying. That's what I do when each chapter is from a different person's point of view. I _actually_ like that way, when each chapter is from a different person's point of view, I _mean_. I like many things.

I like animals. When I get to college, I might think of getting to be a zoologist. I like that job because I get to work with animals. My favorite animal is probably the Moon Bear. I don't know why. They are just cute, cuddly, funny, and just, well, cute. I like horses too, they are cuddly. Before I got lost, my father always went to the farm, I got to see lots of beautiful horses. I also like my favorite school subject, math. This is strange because many teenagers in the world hate the subject math because they think that it's boring. But, in New Orleans' Dolphin High, math is really interesting in many ways. The math teacher teaches her class in a fun, funny, but good way. She makes educational jokes to teach her classes, which I like because it's a fun way of learning. Not only I like math, or moon bears, I also like to read books. In my pockets, I always have a pocket dictionary to read, if I get bored. I also have a book in my backpack at school in case I have to wait till classes start or something. My favorite book is probably Drums, Girls, and Dangerous Pie by Jordan Sonnenblick. I like this book because I could relate to the main character because the problem in this book is kind of like our problem, you know? Also, it was really detailed, so I understood every little thing that the narrative was saying. I also don't like many things.

I don't like the animals, alligators. I don't like them because they are ugly, fierce, and _NOT_ I say it again, _NOT_ cute or cuddly. All they do, is lay in the water, sleeping or something, and eating. I also don't like comic books. I think that they are really stupid. I mean, who would ever read comic books? They are just a waste of time, both reading them and writing them. I think that they are made for little kids. But most of all, I don't like when my younger, and older siblings annoy me. They can get really annoying. Well, actually, I didn't like it when they annoyed me, now they don't. They stopped when I came back from my adventure. I used to hate them when they called me that I'm named after the movie "Robots", which I wasn't called because of that, I got called Robot because I was named after a relative that died a long time ago. You see, the Veslan family has a tradition. When a baby is born, they get called after a family member that died a long time ago. I was named after a great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather. I didn't even know him, but, my mom told lots about him. I actually don't like the tradition, but, I guess we have to. Well, now I have to go, my father wants to say a couple of words. He doesn't like to wait. Bye, see you later.


	4. Mr Veslan's Point of View 1

Chapter 4

About Mr. Katrino

(Mr. Katrino-dad's Narrator)

Hey you, I'm Nelson Katrino and I'm the father. I'm forty-five years old, and I hated my experience in the crisis. Even though nothing specifically happened to me, I know how it feels because I was in the crisis. I did, though, have an adventure looking for someone. My adventure was hard, not fun, tough, and I had very sad feelings inside of me. My daughters and sons had a tough life so far. _I_ fear that they won't have any luck with the bad luck they had now. What if someone in the family gets the black plague thinking that it's chicken pox or measles? I know that probably that wouldn't happen, because probably if someone in the family get some spots, then probably I'll or my wife will take the person with the problem to the doctor, but sometimes doctors could get mistaken. I'll tell you how my parts of the story will work.

As you know, each chapter is from a different person's point of view. Well, in each chapter, there could be brakes. When there's three starts it means that we're talking from a different place. For example, one time I could be talking at home. There could be stars after, the next moment I'm in a mall, or the hospital. Also, there's another type of brake. When there are two line brakes that means that I skipped some time because nothing really happened to me. This is how my parts of life will work.

I like many things. I love whales. I always wanted to live in a aquarium and work with killer whales. I don't know how I got to love these fantastic creatures, but I did. Probably because I lived in Florida when I was young, my father used to bring me to a killer whale show. I loved the whale called Shamu, he was one of my favorites. On my b-day (birthday), my family and me went whale watching, and for the first time, I saw a wild whale, it was really cool. From then on, I loved whales, especially killer whales. I also love horses. I think that they are cute. I loved them from the time when I saw them the first time when I was six. They are smart, I always hoped that I would get a chance to ride them, but I didn't have any chance because we didn't have enough money. I also love to read books. My mom always read to me when I was small, when I turned three and a half, I learned to read, when I went to first grade, I read hard children's books, like, ummm, Spiderwick, I loved that series. I read them over and over again. Sometimes, I still read them still. Just for fun. I also love my family. Well, of course!!!! I think that my family, even though for the past years it was unlucky, is lovely, perfect, and what any person wants. It's just perfect, the children have PERFECT manners ant everything, table, guests, in front of strangers, good grades but at the same time, has lots of friends. I like many things, but dislike a small amount of things.

I don't have much dislikes. I hate swear words. I think that nobody should use them, even if they are in a bad mood, or just need to use it. I teach my children not to use them. I also don't like crocodiles. They are mean and ugly. No offense to crocodile/alligator lovers, I just think that they are ugly and not nice to me. Well, I think that thats all what I don't like.

I have to give the copywriter to Daisy. I don't have anything to say that's why.


	5. Daisy's Point of View 1

Chapter 5

About Daisy

(Daisy Narrator)

Ola Amigos!!! I'm Daisy, and I'm eighteen years old. I was part of the crisis. I hated the experience and now I know how it feels to have a horrible sickness that kills many thousands of people each year. I felt that I will be a goner of this sickness by the end of the year when I came to the hospital each time. I always hope now, that maybe Ill be one of the people to find a solution of how to cure this sickness in my future. In fact Ill probably be an biologist to find a cure for this sickness to help people who currently have it today. I like many things.

I'm mostly of an animal person than anything other. I'm just like my bro, Robot, but I don't want to be a zoologist, I want to write stories, be a vet and teach horseback riding. Even though I never rode a horse, even sat on one, I've been to horse shows, and this summer and winter I'm going to have riding lessons. In the summer I'm going to a horseback riding camp, so yeah.

[Clarke: Don't really believe Daisy, she can be a liar. We're not sure if we will give her lessons, dad and mom is thinking about it. Melody: Clarke!!! I thought that this is supposed to be a private chapter, without interrupting anybody!!!! Clarke: Oh, sorry, forgot. Melody: Don't call Daisy a liar, she's your sis, remember? Clarke forgets things a LOT!!!

I also kind of like school. I mean, no one is my friend there, but I'm not bored so it keeps my mind away from getting bored. That's all what I like, I dislike many things.

I hate many things. I don't like alligators/crocodiles just like my father for the same meanings. ...Ik... Sorry, I got the hiccups. I hate the hiccups, they are annoying. I also don't like my weirdness. For example, many teens hate blood, for some reason, I don't mind blood, so yeah. That's all I don't like.

Well, I have to go, so yeah. The next person is wanting to write on the comp, AAAAHHHHH, I mean copywriter. Well, bye.


	6. Jamercy's Point of View

Chapter 6

About Jamercy

(Jamercy Narrator)

Ni Hao!!! Oh, that means hello to people who don't know that, it's in Chinese. I speak Chinese, rather, I'm learning Chinese.

Clarke: Go on Jamercy, or you won't get a turn!!!

Melody: Clarke, shut up!!! Oh, sorry... Clarke also can be bossy sometimes.

Daisy: Sometimes!!! Rather, all the time!!!

Mr. Katrino: OK!! Clarke, Melody, and Daisy, let Jamercy write his chapter, it is his turn to write. And anyway, Jamercy loves to write, so give him his chance. Go on, Jamercy.

Thank you dad. Anyway, I'm Jamercy, and I just 14 years old. I'm the second youngest, and believe me, it stinks! Everybody gets to boss me around, even Melody, who is only a year older then me!!! That is so not fair.

Mr. Katrino: Jamercy, you're talking about family problems, please don't discuss it in a book, we could discuss it on our own if you won't.

Dad, now you are not doing what you just told Clarke, Daisy, and Melody, who have every right to interrupt me since they had this idea!

Clarke: YES!! Thank you Jamercy.

Well, lets continue. As you have just read, I do love to read and write. It's my hobby. Right now, I'm writing a story from my dream that I had two or three years ago. In the book, I'm writing about a boy who has special powers. He grows some dragons and stuff. This book is a series, I'm writing the second book. On the second book, the boy, has to choose a dragon. The dragon can't be your favorite, it has to be special and has to do many things. To find the type of dragon, he needs to go through a journey. I'm only on Chapter two. Chapter two is about how he gets the letter about what his mission is for the book. This book will probably be around two-hundred pages.

Anyway, lets continue the story. I'm in ninth grade, and I'm supposed to be in eighth, but since I'm smarter than some people in eighth grade, I advanced to ninth. I love school which is weird, and especially like homework, which is more weird. Now, I don't have anything to say, so I'll guess I'll pass it on to someone else.


	7. Mrs Veslan's Point of View 1

Chapter 7

About Mrs. Veslan

(Mrs. Veslan's narrator.)

Boujour!!! Oh, that's French. I'm learning French in a special exchange program. When I graduate from the group, then I travel to France and live in a family to learn their daily life. I will be able to babysit the family's children. Oh yeah, if Daisy hasn't told you this, she is in it too. I love my family. Like all other mom's do. But I haven't ever thought that this would happen to this family. It was a horrible experience and I felt really bad for my children that something had happened to them. Technically, everybody had something bad that had happened to them. My two children, Clarke and Melody are the "Narrators" because they didn't get to travel or anything like that, throughout the experience they had hurt feelings. In my life, I believe in many things.

Mr. Veslan, if he hadn't told you anything about this, and me have become very religious throughout the experience we had. We believe in what direction each of children have been born. Each time our children came to the world, it was a tradition to film the birth. Before, I didn't really care which direction our children were born, my mom was that kind of mom, but right now I really care and my children really appreciate it. My mom says that I was born West, and I appreciate that. Before the experience that I had, I never prayed to god, but in the time of the experience, I did for some reason. Probably just to wish that all people in my family survives. And then my worst part throughout the experience is getting pregnant with sextuplets. I'm happy for that, but it is really hard to control them. Thank god I have my family that helps out. What amazes me is that there's 3 girls and 3 boys. The little kids might be in the book a little bit if they learn to talk.

Clarke: Mom, you're talking about the sextuplets, how do you know that they will be in the book anyway?

Ok, Clarke, lets include them, they are part of the experience and they are in our family, ok?

Clarke: Ok, fine. But only if they learn to talk well, ok?

Ok, fine. Sorry, Clarke is over excited about this book. Right now, my family goes praying every Sunday for good luck for the sextuplets. Here's the list of what direction each child was born in.

Clarke Sebastian is a South and he is first born. Oh my god, he was adorable when he was born. Dark colored hair, cried a lot, but that was because he was a baby. South born are usually calm but determined or curious at the same time. They love to learn things but don't like to travels. Some like animals and have a particular animal they like. Clarke is just like that. But there was one strange thing about Clarke, he loved to talk, he never stopped. If I'm not mistaken, Clarke's favorite animal are dolphins. Is that true Clarke?

Clarke: Yes, that's true.

Daisy Monique is a West and second born. Daisy and Clarke has 2 years difference. She was born calm, and actually didn't cry much. Only when she was hungry and when she needed diaper cleaning. When she started to talk, she didn't really talk that much. Later we found out that she's autistic. She was the quiet one in the family and still is. She only answers questions, that's why her chapters will kind of be like interviews, or newspapers or diary entries. For Daisy, dogs always helped her. That's why we have a dog in our house all the time. Just for Daisy. West born are quiet, not really curious or determined, just quiet. They only answer or tell how they feel, that's it. Usually they aren't autistic, that is just how they are born. They are also like a magnet for trouble and diseases.

Robot Alex is a East and the third born. He was born always wanting something and wanted them NOW. When he wanted to eat, he cried and screamed saying "I want my food NOW!! And I mean NOW!!" Well, that's what east born are. But, later, as he grew older he began responsible if you raised them properly.

Melody Kelsey is a North and the fourth born. She always did things the opposite ways. When she was born, she was expected to do a sea section. But it ended up her getting born 3 weeks early and doing it normally. When we expected her to drink her milk out of my breast she didn't but drank it from a bottle later. When she yawned, we thought that she was tiered so we expected her to take naps but she only took naps when she showed us that she didn't want to take naps. That's how North born are. They are always crazy and wild. Never pay attention just like Melody.

Jamercy Lamar is the same as Melody. He's the fifth born in our family so I really had trouble raising both of them. But, for Jamercy, it was much easier because we knew what we were up for. But, now that we knew what we were up for, he did the total opposite from Melody. We were confused at first, but than we got used to us.

Ahh, Marisela Noelle, she was hard to decide. She was sixth born. We decided to put her an East, but she was between a East and a North. More of East though. She was just like Robot, like, exactly the same thing.

Well, now it's time for the sextuplets.

Adriene Cyrus is the cutest boy ever. He is the oldest in the sextuplet group. He is shy but curiosity makes him go and explore the world. He's a West and I'm glad of it. I love him to death and my bond to him is strong. If he wants anything he goes to Clarke though. He is Clarke's favorite but Clarke loves everyone in the family. Clarke has a strong bond with him.

Next is a girl named Adelaide Natalie and she is adorable. She is smart and has an imaginative and her mind thinks a lot of who to choose in the family. At the end, she chose Daisy, I don't know why. She is also a West, probably that's why.

After Adelaide went a boy named Alvaro Uriel and he chose Robot. Alvaro loves robots, that's why he chose Robot. He is also an East just like Marisela and Robot. He is really funny and imaginative. He loves his Robot toys.

After Alvaro went a girl named Alycia Trista and she's a North. She is just like Jamercy but chose Melody for some reason.

After her Amarion Ray came to earth. He is a West but he chose Jamercy for some reason. But they do go great together. They help each other when they need help even though Amarion talks only a little bit.

They youngest one of the sextuplets and the family is Anastasia Tamara and she chose Marisela. She is a South and she's a copy of Adriene.

Well, I better give the computer to Marisela.


	8. Marisela's Point of View 1

Chapter 8

About Marisela

(Marisela is narrator)

Nihongo! Well, that means hello in Japanese, as you see, this family is BIG and it speaks many different languages. Which, for a fact I like because we get to learn all of them at the same time. In my family, I'm the only one who speaks Japanese, which makes me unique. You might have heard me in the story, but that was only when I interrupted people to stop "in the book" fighting as I call it. In my family, I'm the only one who looks like a boy when I'm a girl.

I always loved baseball, or any other boy sports. My mom isn't really fond of that. But I don't care. I'm really athletic, and I want it to leave it like that. I also love bands. I have one on my own and my band practices in our garage, which my mom HATES!! Again. Sometimes I feel that my mom doesn't like me because of things that I do. I don't like that, sometimes I think of her as she destroys my life. I mean without her life would be so much better, don't tell my mother that.

Clarke: Marisela, your not supposed to talk about private family stuff.

What if we are talking about what we like? I mean that what I'm talking about is relevant.

Clarke: But what you just said about your mother is family problems.

Ok, if you say so, but this story is also kind of my story since I can interrupt so I can change the rules too.

Clarke: Ok, that's a good point, ok, but I thought that we both agreed.

Yep, I guess that's true.

Clarke: Lets get on with the story, shall we? Go on Marisela.

I like lots of other things. My favorite T.V. Shows are the baseball games, which are my favorites and if I don't see them I'll be grumpy the next day. My other favorite T.V shows are: What Not to Wear,Flip House,Moving Up, and Full House sometimes. Many people don't watch T.V in our family though, so I miss out on a lot. I'm happy that our whole family is a live and happy that I had the least problems. But I have one problem: When I was 5 I got my first period, ad believe me, I know what it's like. So when I was 5 years old and older I had to take these shots to prevent me from having a period every month, and believe me, they stink. I slowly started to stop having the shots and by this year, I had my period, which I knew about. But this is personal, so please don't tell anyone else about it.

Now, I ran out of my words, so I better go


End file.
